Forum:Future of ConWorlds
To all the members of ConWorlds, you already know the wiki has gone through hard times because of certain "situations" regarding the community. Now, with the global iniciative of reforming the Nearly Real World, DetectiveKenny came up with the Pangam-Pangat project, which I belive will take ConWorlds to a new era. As part of this new beginning, I decided to overhaul the entire image of ConWorlds and I want to ask for the help of everyone. *First of all, we should change the layout of the page. Does anyone have knowledge of CSS editing? *Second, I want to get rid of the ugly logo we have now. You can submit your logo proposals to this page if you have any creative idea. Maybe we could give some sort of prize to the person with the most voted logo. (The logos must be up to 216 x 155 pixels if you are interested). For the moment, that's all the information I have. If you have other suggestions to improve the community, they are welcome. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) I like the idea, but if it means we won't be able to do our own projects here, I will have to vote no. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. Everything shall continue as normal, including Future World, cuz I want to do the war and take Yarphei to a new era. I'm not that great with CSS, but if no one else can do it, then I'll do it. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 21:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) As DK said, everything will remain intact, I'm just hoping P-P brings a new breath of life. Thanks DK, we'll wait to see if someone is skilled with CSS, and if we don't find anyone you can do the work or as last instance we'll use Wikia's default layouts. About the logo, any ideas? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 21:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have a problem with the current logo... but SSS, you are the graphical dewd :D ! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) The logo is way too western. XXD —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:16, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Make it the pacific ocean. XD —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I like the logo, personally. And I'm a beginner in CSS, but a pro in wiki markup. Woogers - talk ( ) 14:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) It seems you like the logo. Check out the one I made: Tell me what do you think. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh, it's sideways. I also like the current logo as well. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:24, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Are we still remaking the front page? Because I have.... an idea. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:37, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Go on... What do you have in mind? SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 22:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) That. Woogers - talk ( ) 23:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I really like your idea, I like it much more than the current design. Could you please make it, if you can, of course. It would be a great improvement to the wiki. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 23:35, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I would be honored to implement this, however, we need to agree on the selection systems for the featured article and media and the metrics for the statistics. After that, I'll start workin on it. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:47, August 10, 2010 (UTC) I simply love the idea. I will give people a better impression of what Conworlds really is once they see the page. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:26, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Short of the statistics, I would say that my goal has been completed. Thoughts? Woogers - talk ( ) 16:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Overall, I like it very much. The only I don't like are the colors and the icons. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 02:37, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I could use some icons from Wikipedia, as they've been proven against millions of users. What don't you like about the colors? I just use colors similar to as in my original drawing. Woogers - talk ( ) 03:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Comments are requested, otherwise, I will think the working version is perfectly fine, except for Spart's non-specific dislike of the colors and icons, which I can't do anything about without further followup. If no further comments are received, I will work to have the edited version up on September 11. Woogers - talk ( ) 04:02, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :I want the one you are designing. The current one is boring... and we forget to update it. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 11:47, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Have you looked at the one I'm designing? It's been sitting, waiting for comments. Woogers - talk ( ) 12:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thinkin' it well, forget about the colors. They are fine as they are. About the images, what I dislike is looking at the same icon in every category, but actually I don't know what would I like in replacement. Otherwise, everything seems perfect. SSS (About Me - Contact - NRW - FW) 20:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Random-ish This is extremely random and you will probably not care, but is this proposal okay with everyone because it's going to be a bit of work: post-bellum, Yarphei decides the official language to be Vietnamese, but the national language remains Yarphese. This is for several reasons: Out-of-Character 1) I'm sorta tired of looking at all the diacritics and weird letter combinations which don't really look Asian anyway. 2) It's sorta hard to type in Yarphese on an iPod or other computer than my Mac. 3) Yarphese just isn't the same as a real language, because it lacks history. 4) Yarphese vowels render badly when there are two or three diacritics, and they may not even appear in many cases. 5) It's sort of hard to read when there are two diacritics above the letter like in ě́. In-Character 1) Victory of Homeland Bloc over other blocs politically. 2) It no longer isn't autonomous to use Vietnamese, because by then Vietnam won't exist (it'll be part of the Cantonese Republic). 3) Tranh Chup-yar wanted it all along, but the VLA overruled it. 4) It's applicable outside Yarphei, too, so you could probably go to a Vietnamese community in, say the 5) Promotes the notion of Yarphei as "the New Viẹt Nam" (but of course the Southern dialect will be used, so it'll be pronounced like Yiẹt Nam). 6) Some of the Saigonese don't have to relearn how to talk. 7) Yarphese is still only a minor language among older generations, so it wouldn't be too bad. 8) Yarphese will still be used, so it's only a modification for like street signs which will all appear in Vietnamese and Yarphese and whatever language they speak there. 9) The phonology is really hard, period. 10) Vietnamese will be easier to implement in Vietnam (lol). —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 02:09, July 28, 2010 (UTC) So, no one cares, seems like. Anyway, I was going to institute a spelling reform to make the HCMC dialect more accessible, because the original orthography was made in order to make distinctions in all dialects, so a written syllable would have exactly one pronunciation per dialect. However, the southern dialect, like most dialects, has many mergers. V and d are both pronounced like y, and n, ng, nh, are all pronounced the same way at the end of a word basically, as with t, k, and ch. Finally, Hanoi Vietnamese has six tones, while HCMC has only five. With the introduction of Standard Yarphese Vietnamese (which will be edited depending on the phonologies of existing languages of Yarphei), Yarphese people will have intelligible communication with Vietnamese all over the world, being able to learn it more easily without having to worry about Hanoi conventions, and increase a sense of nationalism and uniqueness. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:11, July 31, 2010 (UTC)